There are many situations where the axial and/or rotational position of a boss has to be reset with respect to the shaft or other bosses upon the shaft and it is an object of the invention to provide an improved clamping mechanism for such a boss which will allow the latter to be unclamped and moved laterally and/or rotationally along the shaft to a new position and reclamped in a matter of seconds.